Moving On
by Midnight-Faker
Summary: Dean is dead and Sam is stumped on how to get him back. He continues his search for the colt and some answers but first he needs some help. He agrees to do a job for Bobby to help out an amatuer hunter. review please... an give it a chance
1. Help

_Disclaimer: i own nothing this is just for fun_

_Set six months after Dean died and Sam needs to find away to move on with his life until he can bring dean back._

The cold winter breeze sent a chill down Sam Winchester's spine. He sat on the hood of the impala and wrapped his arms around his chest. It had been six months since Dean's death and the hurt just wouldn't go away. Lilith's trail had run cold and Sam was running out of options. There was nothing he could do short of walking into hell himself, but he needed the colt for that. He still had Ruby's dagger but it wouldn't be enough. Sure it helped him kill all sorts of creatures ranging from demons to vampires. All in all Sam had saved a lot of people but the whole in his chest was getting deeper.

Sam reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out Dean's necklace. He traced its outline with his index finger and sighed. He clutched the necklace in his palm and stuffed it back into his pocket. It was the one thing of Dean's he could bear to keep, that and the impala. Everywhere he went something reminded him of Dean and it was slowly eating away at him.

"Dean I know you can't hear me but I'm lost... okay man seriously I don't have clue what to do, this life it's... It's getting to me. There is so much evil in this world I'm practically drowning in it. I can't do this on my own. I can't believe you did this, you're my big brother," Tears welled up in Sam's eyes. He fought them back and hopped into the driver's seat of the impala. It was time to see Bobby.

It was midnight when Sam reached Bobby's house. He pulled up in the driveway and turned off the ignition. Sam brushed his fingers through his hair and pulled himself out of the impala. He hadn't talked to Bobby in Months. In fact he hadn't talked to anyone in months. The last time he and Bobby had spoken it hadn't gone well. It was around the time Lilith's trail had gone cold. '_Wonder if he'll even want to speak to me'_ Sam thought. This hadn't been the easiest thing, to admit he needed help. The lights in Bobby's house flickered to life as Sam walked up the porch steps. Sam saw the curtains in the living room move ever so slightly. A smirk worked its way across his face. Bobby opened the heavy wooden door but kept the screen door locked. His face was contorted with a mixture of anger and sadness.

"Come on Bobby let me in," it irked Sam how desperate he sounded.

"Boy, I thought you were dead... the whole self destructive pattern you had going. I thought the next time I saw you would be at your own funeral." Bobby was trying to resist giving in to Sam but the look in the poor boys eyes was killing him.

"Yer, I'm sorry Bobby... It's just so hard, you know. First with Dean, then we can't find Ruby, then Lilith's trail running cold and the job. Man it just all got too much and I can't do this on my own. Bobby what I'm trying to say here is can you help me?" With that Bobby broke and opened the screen door.

"Sam I can't stay mad at you, but if you ever get like that again I swear to god I will shoot you. You hear me?" Bobby cracked a smile but Sam knew he was serious.

"I hear you Bobby" A small smile flickered across Sam's face. He felt like maybe he wasn't alone after all. "So, any ideas on what I should do next?" Sam took a swig of beer as Bobby thought for a minute.

"Well, Sam I think if you're ready... there's this job up in Wisconsin. A shape shifter is wrecking havoc on the locals. Bank robberies and murders and someone has to stop it. Sam you've dealt with your fair share of Shape Shifters. Do you think you can handle it?" Sam nodded. A shape shifter was easy, simply silver bullet to the heart and boom.

"Yer, sure. Where a bout's in Wisconsin is it?" Bobby gave Sam all the information in the case folder. Turned out a hunter was already working the job but was making no progress. Sam felt bad about taking this hunters case but they needed result's. The hunter was an amateur, a young woman about 23-24, same age as Sam. _'Hopefully I can teach this girl a thing or two,'_ Sam thought. The job should be easy but with an amateur tagging along maybe it wouldn't.


	2. Gun Point

Sam left Bobby's place early in the morning, while it was still dark. The night was cold and still. Sam chucked his duffel bag into the back seat of the impala and jumped into the driver's seat. He sat and thought for a second about what he was doing. He felt as if he had given up to easily, that he'd failed dean and that maybe he should give up hunting once and for all. Sam brushed his fingertips through his hair; this would be his last job. He turned the key in the ignition and the impala roared to life. He pulled out of Bobby's driveway with a screeching of tyres. It would take him 5 hours to get to Duluth Wisconsin; more than enough time to think.

The sun was gleaming off the impala as Sam pulled into a dingy side motel. He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper that had the address of the hunter; Room number 6. He grabbed a gun out of the glove box. If Dean had taught him anything was to never go into a situation unarmed. Sam walked over to room 6 checking to see if the coast was clear. The lights weren't on and the room was quiet. Sam pulled out his lock pick set form his jacket pocket. He unlocked the door silently and it creaked open. He stepped into the dark room and heard a shuffle to the right of him. He spun around and was faced with gun.

"Who are you and what do you want?" It was the girl Bobby had told him about. She was average height, slim with long blonde hair pulled back into a loose pony tail. Her eyes were a sapphire blue and the look in them was harsh.

"When you get that gun out of my face I'll tell you," Sam glared back at her.

"No way, seriously you think I'm that stupid. You're Sam Winchester aren't you? Bobby told me he sent you. I could kill that man, the way he treats me, like I'm a child. Get up," She stepped back but kept the gun still fixed on Sam. Sam held his hands up in surrender but as soon as the girl turned a little he whipped out his gun and held it to her back.

"Rule number one: don't turn your back on someone you don't know. Now put your gun down before you hurt someone by waving it around," The girl put it down on the ground. "Kick it over towards the bed," The girl sighed and kicked it. Sam took the gun away from the girl's back and put it back in his jeans.

"Well this is a great start. I'm Rachel but you already know that," Rachel turned around to face Sam and her face lost its harshness. She gave him a feeble smile."Let's start over. You gave me a fright; I thought the shape shifter had found me. I guess you know that it hasn't been going to well," Rachel walked over to the chair in the corner. She flopped down and massaged her scalp.

"You should know people like us don't knock," Sam gave Rachel a crooked smile. "Want to tell me your version of things?" Rachel rolled her eyes and nodded. She reached into her duffel bag and pulled out a case file.

"From the beginning?" She asked

"Yes, from the beginning," Rachel pursed her lips and sighed.


	3. Rachels Tale

Sam sat down on the small bed near where Rachel was sitting. He could tell she was upset by how the job was working out, but he needed to know what he was dealing with to fix it.

"Okay so I learned about this job from a contact of mine here in Duluth. He told me that he had heard stories about people being in two places at once and these copies of the people are perfect. Too perfect. So I called Bobby... What?" Sam had a confused look on his face. He shook his head as a signal for Rachel to continue. "Anyway as I was saying; I called Bobby and he told me that it was probably a shape shifter. He told me not to come here, to let him get someone else to do it. Well I told him to shove it. I don't need his concern I can take care of myself. So I headed here, I was planning on crashing at my contacts place but when I got there he didn't answer the door. I picked the lock and found a smear of blood on the wall. I kept going but I was scared shitless. I found my contact in his bed. When I got closer I saw that he was..." Rachel let out a loud sigh, "He was dead, stabbed to death. Next to the bed was this sort of skin stuff. It was gross; I had to get out of there so I wiped down my finger prints and checked into this dingy place. I was checking the police scanner an hour later and I heard this call go out that there was a robbery in progress. The description given out fitted my contacts exactly. I went to where the robbery was occurring. I grabbed my fake police id and infiltrated the boys in blue. They had identified the robber as David, my contact; I saw the security camera feed and well the police were saying a camera flare, but it was a retinal reaction to the camera," Rachel put her head in her hands. Sam looked around the room; the walls were plastered with things relevant to the case.

"Sounds like the other shape shifters my brother and I have dealt with, is there anything else?" Rachel nodded.

"There were two other crimes committed by the shape shifter. The first was a month ago, police records say a woman named Hannah just walked into a jewellery shop, shot up the place, took a heap of diamonds etc and high-tailed it out of there. Police find her two hours later dead in her bed. She was stabbed to death but the police are stumped because the coroner placed her time of death to an hour before the robbery happened. The next one occurred two weeks later, a man called Zach murdered his wife but police found his body in the fountain in town, get this time of death was placed at an hour before he murdered his wife. Police say a vigilante is taking the law into their own hands and the coroners are wrong about the time of death. It was two weeks after that, when David was killed. It's been a week so I figured that the next crime will happen in one week. I keep coming up with blanks, I've got nothing but I was doing fine without you. Don't think you can come in here and steal my job," Rachel glared at Sam. He looked miffed.

"I wouldn't do that to you. I was thinking I could help you, show you the ropes on how to deal with one of these things, if you don't mind but we need to stop this thing," Sam deployed his puppy dog eyes. He hadn't needed to use them since he was with Dean. Rachel smiled and nodded. She hated to admit it but she did need the help.

"Yes thank you," Sam smiled. It was awkward. Sam stood up and flipped through Rachel's case file. He knew the shape shifter would be using the sewer system to hide out in and get into places. It was time to find the SOB and take it down.


	4. Revealed

Sorry for any spelling mistakes i don't have dictionary at the moment. My apologies! )

As Rachel tossed and turned in the small single bed in her hotel room Sam sat in the lounge chair. He pulled out his phone and dialed number 1 on his speed dial, it connected to voice mail after seven rings.

"Hey this is Dean, can't come to the phone right now. If this is important contact my brother Sammy on 07269143 or leave details after the tone and i'll get back to you."

Sam heard the tone and sighed. He couldn't stop calling Dean's number, he didn't want to forget his voice. The message length ran out and the dial tone echoed through the room. Sam threw his phone into his duffel bag. He pulled his legs up to his chest and hugged them close. He put his head in the space between his knees and his chest as he fought back tears.

Rachel wasn't sleeping. She heard Sam call his dead brothers mobile, she felt his pain. Her eyes were burning. She hadn't cried in a long time, not even when she found David. The memories of David came flooding back. She curled up into a ball and silently sobbed. She hated the tears on her pillow, she threw it across the room and ran into the bathroom. She slammed the door shut and fell against it. She slide down the door and sat on the floor, holding her head in her hands. To lose it like that wasn't like her. She was usually so composed. She could imagine the shocked look on Sam's face vividly in her head. Hopefully he wouldn't probe her about it. She ended up lying on the cold tiles of the dirty bathroom. The tiles took away the heat in her cheeks and the burning sensation in her chest. She hoped into the shower and had it set so cold it stung her back like needles, but it helped.

Sam was sitting back in the chair when Rachel got out of the shower. She walked back over to her bed avoiding his eyes. She found her pillow back in it's usual spot. She glanced at Sam from the corner of her eyes. He had a small smile on his face. A flicker of a smile crossed Rachel's face. She grabbed her clothes from under the bed and started to gather her things. One by one she chucked her items into her duffel bag. It took less than a minute because she didn't own much. Sam just sat in the chair watching her pack, he couldn't formulate a sentence that would stop her.

"You were more involved with this guy, he was more than a contact. Wasn't he?" There was no harshness in Sam's voice only compassion and sadness. Rachel stopped packing and threw her hands down. She tilted her head up to the ceiling as if it would help her fight back the tears welling up in her eyes. She nodded slowly, the lump in her throat making her unable to talk. " Then you should want revenge, to kill this thing before it hurts somebody else. Now it knows you and that your a hunter, it will most likely come after you and hurt you before you can get to you. I can promise you safety, all you have to do is stick with me and we will kill this thing. I mean it's big and it's nasty and it will never stop. We have got to end this thing and end it now!" Sam was getting worked up. This job was bugging him, the shape shifter was nastier than any other one he had come into contact with.

"Ok. I'm sorry it's just, well you see, David was more than a contact he was... he was my boyfriend. I loved him and you know what i found next to his body? A ring case! The basterd Shape Shifter stole the engagement ring David had gotten for me. He had been asking me a lot of questions about marraige lately, and that bastard stole it! I can't believe it... so thats why i haven't gotten any results, because I've been in a different frame of mind," Rachel's hands were shaking and her face pale. Sam walked over to her and embraced her in his strong arms. She felt his warmth wrap around like a comforting blanket and her body stopped shaking. She hugged him back and wept silenty into his shoulder.

It was better know... She wasn't alone. 


	5. Stake out

3 days had passed. It was the eve of the day the shape-shifter would rob another bank. With no results and nothing to go on Sam and Rachel had planned to stake out the bank on the hit list. It was Sam's turn to take watch and Rachel had taken the advantage to get some much needed sleep. Sam stole a look at her in the rear view mirror. She was curled up on the back seat with her arms tightly wound around her body as if she was holding herself together.

Rachel woke up suddenly with a gasp. Another nightmare. She shook her head and avoided Sam's worried look. He had given up trying to talk to her about it; it wasn't Rachel's thing to get deep when talking to people.

"I need some air, want something to eat?" Rachel stretched her arms high above her head. She let them flop back down on the seats next to her.  
"Um, just a burger would be good," Sam gave her a coy smile and went back to staring through his binoculars. Rachel smirked back and grabbed her wallet. She jumped out of the impala and headed down the street. It was dark but she knew where she was going. She had heard of the perfect place for burgers.  
As she walked down the deserted street she felt a chill pass down her spine and out of the corner of her eye she swore she saw a shadow flicker across her path.

Sam looked at the clock. Rachel had been gone for close to half an hour now. _'How long does it take to get burgers?' _ Sam thought. He had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He was just about to go look for Rachel when he saw something inside the bank. He didn't know what it was but something was not right.

Sam was lost in thought when a loud bang erupted through the impala. Sam jumped in his seat and looked up to see a laughing Rachel.

"That is so not funny" Sam's cheeks had he faintest touch of pink from embarrassment. Rachel just shrugged her shoulders and threw Sam his burger. "I think we should go and have a look around the bank, I saw something in there and I feel that something isn't right,"

"Sounds perfect," Rachel said with a hint of delight in her voice. Sam looked at her like she was a freak but thought nothing of it.

Inside the bank the local security guard was making his usual rounds. He turned to corner and ended up outside the surveillance room. He turned the key and walked over to the monitors. He put on a pot of coffee and began to watch. He saw old Mr. Rodgers close the customer service desk and leave the bank locking the doors behind him.

The security guard turned his attention to another screen which displayed the outside of the bank. He was admiring the car parked outside the bank. _'A 67' Impala, nice!' _ The guard then turned his attention to the two people standing in front of it. A tall guy and a pretty girl, they started to walk towards the bank headed straight for the security camera. The tall guy disappeared from view and the pretty girl was following quickly behind him, but before she disappeared from view too, she looked up at the camera. The guard rubbed his eyes, he was dam sure he saw her retinas flare just like a cats in the dark. _'Dam it. The last thing I need is dam camera flare! Why does all the bad stuff happen on my shift?'_


End file.
